Sustainable Tucson Notespage
Sustainable Tucson Back to Main Page Sustainable Tucson Index Index of pages for Sustainable Tucson. Tucson General information on our city. Fossil Fuel Dependence Please use this page for initial listing of thoughts to be developed. MISSION STATEMENT: • Introductory statement: (include how it IS working – something optimistic • Who are we? • What are we doing? • Why do we need to do this? Background of Peak Oil Perfect storm of events coming together: Peak oil; Global warming, Depletion of natural resources: topsoil, drinkable water, fish, extinctions, trees, Globalization, wars over remaining resources, OVERpopulation; globalization of killer viruses & diseases Explanation of non- ecological behavior or humans (Paul Hawkens: “The Ecology of Commerce”, inventive, explanatory novels of novels Daniel Quinn: “Ishmael”, “Story of B” and others Old Civilization vs. Young Civilization: Thom Hartmann – history of the destruction of past civilizations DEFINING TERMS: What is……?/ how does it work?/ how can I learn more (links)?/where is it being done? Who is doing it in Tucson (map)? • Some terms: sustainability (linking back to pages that describe it in more length); cisterns, water harvesting, perma culture, Xeroscape; recycling, green energy, biomass, ……much more SPECIFIC AREAS OF WHERE WE NEED CHANGES TO BECOME SUSTAINABLE: (each of these areas below should have TONS of pages of information) • Energy: Fossil fuels vs. Green Energy (types of various – positives & negatives) • Transportation • Manufacturing – development and disposal of goods –(Paul Hawkens, et al.Green tax) • Housing • Food – farming practices, growing our own, (problems created by pesticides, genetic modification) • Human Resources – the way we treat each other WHAT’S HAPPENING IN TUCSON: (map) • By geographical area • By practices • Community groups – Eco communities, co-housing • Businesses (we can ask them to contribute to cost of website) • Green building practices (Straw Bale, Rammed earth, and others) • Non-profits Bartering, Freecycle, etc. • Farmer’s markets • Political • continuing events (also separate section for Calendar) WHAT BUSINESSES WE NEED TO BECOME SUSTAINABLE (Lance’s work) ………. WHAT’S HAPPENING IN OTHER CITIES, COUNTRIES • LINKS to practices all over the world WHAT’S NEW? • In the news (links to articles in newpapers, magazines, etc.) new books can be new practices, inventions, etc.. CALENDAR OF LOCAL EVENTS • needs to be updated monthly (we’ll need someway that people can submit their own items to be approved) • Book/movies club – “Meet Kindred Spirits” Discussion Group - GET INFORMED: BIBLIOGRAPHY • Books, magazines • internet resources • Movies TEACHING OUR COMMUNITY • Classes • Speaker’s Bureau • For children • special needs groups TEACHING OR POLITICIANS AND NEWS MEDIA: • The things that we need to change in Tucson that are being ignored, or pushed aside. • Researching Laws that make it difficult to have the best practices in Tucson. • Establishing a political action group to lobby for Sustainable Practices GETTING ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS- • A way people could submit questions, and get referrals or easy answers for their issues, problems. • A place that people can share the way that THEY have done something that has worked successfully. category:Tucson Conversations on Sustainability